Christmas Love
by The Doll
Summary: Sakura seems to still be awake on Christmas Eve. She can't stop thinking about one 'person', so she sings her heart out, hoping that Santa Clause will grant her one special wish. Merry Christmas everyone!


_Hello everyone. This was made for the holiday spirit and may everyone have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, the song, or the Christmas Spirit! But I do own the plot! _

_It also helps to listen to the song while reading! Song: My Only Wish This Year, by Britney Spears._

**Christmas Love**

**My Only Wish This Year**

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas and one 22 year old pink haired woman was still awake. She seemed too deep in thought while sitting upon her pink sheeted bed. Sakura was her name and boy did she seem to enjoy the Christmas time, but why is she still up late? Doesn't she know that Santa Claus will come only when she's sleeping? Of course Sakura Haruno knew that!

Sakura loved Christmas just like a child, but one certain thing was bothering her. Three years ago, Team 7's long lost comrade came back. Uchiha Sasuke came, and was put under probation for a year and a half, while being steadily watched by ANBU. After a while, Lady Tsunade began to trust him again.

Sasuke became an ANBU member right afterwards, along with the rest of the genin of his time. Sakura and Naruto were thrilled to know that Sasuke was back, though he still acted less of a jerk, but the two now knew that Sasuke would stay with them in Konoha!

Sakura looked outside her balcony window, and saw that the snow had stopped falling. She could clearly see the many houses with Christmas lights and decorations all over, all except one house.

"Sasuke.." Sakura whispered. The Uchiha boy's house was the only home not decorated, unless you count a wreath on the door. But it was hardly visible in the night. Naruto had decided to put the wreath there so Sasuke's house looked at least decent enough for December 25!

Sakura's house was decorated with red and green lights around the house, along with lit up reindeer and a jolly ole St. Nick! She too had a wreath on the door, but her wreath had little red lights attached on some of the plastic leaves, making it visible. And yes, Sakura owns her own house. She decided to move out at the age of 18 and found quite a large house.

Inside her home was even more decorated. I'm sure you can image the winter wonderland of Sakura's home, for she made it always welcomed with a homely feeling. The best part of Christmas for Sakura was decorating the tree. She had all her friends help with the decorating; even the silent Sasuke came to help.

She continued to stare out the balcony window from her bed. She thought of the presents under her tree, but these were not what she really wanted. For Sakura, all she wanted was _him._

"Last night I took a walk in the snow. Couples holding hands, places to go. Seems like everyone but me is in love. Santa can you hear me" She began to sing. Sure, it was childish for Sakura to still believe in Santa, but she knew better than others. He was as real as a snowflake.

"I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss. I sent it off, it just said this: I know exactly what I want this year. Santa can you hear me. I want my baby, I want someone to love me, someone to hold me. Maybe he'll be all my own, in a big red bow!" She continued to sing. Sakura pulled out a composition notebook and tore a page. She took out a green inked pen and wrote what she sang.

"Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing. Tell me my true love is near. He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here. Santa that's my only wish this year." Sakura sang. Her voice was soft and angelic. She finished writing her letter to Santa, even though it must be too late to send to him. She frowned a little but placed the letter on her dresser top.

"Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep, would I be wrong for taking a peek? Cause I heard that your coming to town, Santa can you hear me? Really hope that you're on your way, with something special for me in your sleigh! Oh please make my wish come true, Santa can you hear me!" Sakura got up from her bed and walked over to her full length mirror. Her light blue night gown was trailing a little behind her. She combed her pink tresses and slightly smiled at the reflection. She began to sing again.

"I want my baby. I want someone to love me, someone to hold me. Maybe we'll be alone under the mistletoe!" Sakura cried out. She finished brushing her hair and walked over to her balcony. Clad in only a night gown, she didn't care of the cold weather. She had to sing her heart out tonight for Santa to hear her and grant one wish.

"Santa can you hear me, I have been so good this year, and all I want is one thing. Tell me my true love is near. He's all I want just for me, underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here, Santa that's my only wish this year. I hope my letter reaches you in time.  
Bring me love I can call all mine, cause I have been so good this year." Sakura sang out loud. What she didn't know was that someone heard her voice and followed it from his walk.

He stopped and gazed at the pink-haired beauty as she now sang and danced to the song.

"Can't be alone under the mistletoe, he's all want and a big red bow. Santa can you hear me, I have been so good this year, and all I want is one thing. Tell me my true love is near. He's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree! I'll be waiting here, Santa that's my only wish this year. Oh Santa can you hear me? Well he's all, I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree. Oh I'll be waiting here, Santa that's my only wish this year!" She finished as she gave one last twirl and huffed.

Sakura walked over to the edge of the balcony and placed her arms on the banister. She looked around the village and then spotted a figure. He noticed that she finally saw him and stepped closer to her balcony.

Sakura instantly recognized the figure. It was, "Sasuke-kun?" She said surprisingly. He smirked and from the corner of his charcoal eyes, he spotted a ladder.

"Good evening Sakura." Sasuke said. She blushed when he spoke and noticed the goose bumps starting to appear on her porcelain skin. "Hello Sasuke-kun. What are you doing out here in the c-cold?" She asked. Her teeth were chattering with each other now. Lucky for Sasuke, he was bundled up well, with a thick navy blue jacket, leather gloves, and a black scarf. Sakura unfortunately was only bound in night gown.

"I went for a walk like I usually do, but I heard the most angelic voice ever." He explained. Sasuke's smirk grew wider when he saw her blush even more.

"…"Sakura could not answer. She was too caught up with what was happening.

"I didn't know you could sing Sakura." Sasuke appeared right in from of the balcony banister. He was standing upon the ladder. Sakura took a few steps back quickly and Sasuke remained on the ladder.

"Sasuke-kun? What's g-going o-on?" She said. Her teeth chattering still. Sasuke started to remove his jacket once he saw her teeth clicking away! He climbed over the balcony rail and draped the jacket over Sakura's shoulders. She tugged on the jacket and smiled warmly at Sasuke.

"Thank-you Sasuke-kun. How about we go inside my living and have some hot cocoa?" Sakura spoke. She stopped her clicking and Sasuke slightly smiled and nodded his head. He grabbed her soft little hand and together they walked into her room. She told Sasuke to go downstairs and wait. Sakura gave him back the jacket as well.

While Sasuke walked downstairs, Sakura went to go look for his Christmas present. It was almost midnight so she might as well give it to him now. She remembered it was in her dresser drawer and opened it. Sakura pulled out a navy blue wrapped box with silver string and a big red bow attached to it.

"I hope Sasuke-kun likes my gift!" She spoke to no one. She was about to head out the bedroom door, when Sakura spotted that her letter to Santa was missing. She was utterly puzzeled. Sakura decided to drop the subject and head downstairs to Sasuke.

She heard the tea kettle whistle so her instincts said that Sasuke was in the kitchen. As soon as she walked into her kitchen, she crashed into Sasuke. His gift flew up and out of her hands and hit Sasuke's poor head.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed and instantly rubbed his head. Sakura gasped and said sorry a million times. "It's okay, it was an accident." Her eyes her caste downwards, but when he spoke, she looked up at him and noticed that the red bow that was intended to be on the gift, found it's way on Sasuke's head!

Sakura thought for a moment. _'He's all I want with a big Red BOW!' _She giggled and Sasuke looked down to her. He's about a head taller than Sakura. He raised is black eyebrow.

"You have a big red bow on your head." Sakura said while still giggling. She looked up a little more and spotted the mistletoe hanging on the doorway. She gasped.

"You finally noticed the mistletoe?" Sasuke chuckled. She blushed for the third time today and looked down once again. Sasuke gently placed his right hand under her chin and brought his head lower.

Sakura didn't know what was happening. Sasuke gently pressed his now warm lips against her cherry ones. His hands made their way to her waist while hers wrapped around his neck. Sakura kissed him back, with both adults loving every moment.

_Ding, Ding, Ding. _

Sakura's grandfather clock stroke midnight. It was finally December 25, or better known as Christmas Day!

The two slowly pulled apart and stared at each other. Eyes filled with warmth and hearts finally filled with love.

"Merry Chistmas, Sakura." Sasuke said as he picked her up bridal style and placed on the couch. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun."

As soon as Sasuke sat down with Sakura, he went for another sweet kiss with his love, Haruno Sakura.

_In the distant wind, after Sakura and Sasuke fell asleep, if you listened hard enough, you could hear the jolly laugh of Santa Clause himself, also saying, "I got your letter Sakura, thank you for still believing in me! Merry Christmas, Sakura Haruno ." _

And even though one would think Sakura was asleep, she heard St. Nick and smiled peacefully. She thanked Santa Clause for her 'present,' and hugged her Sasuke-kun tighter as they both sleep on the couch, together.

**FIN**

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed my one-shot! Maybe if you guys want, I'll make other Naruto couple Christmas one-shot! _

_I hope everyone has a **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**! Hugs to all!!_

_Once again, the song is 'My only wish this Year' by Britney Spears. BYE!_


End file.
